


Trick or Treat!!

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Halloween, Trick or Treating, baby Hongjoong, littlespace, momma Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: It's Halloween and the littles really want to go trick or treating.But, they're idols. Making it much harder for them to be able to do this.Luckily, after enlisting some help, their wish might just come true
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Trick or Treat!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little prompt by Atzmyuniverse. Thank you so much!

Today Yunho had decided to remind his caregivers that Halloween was coming up. Meaning, they had to get costumes! What little boy wouldn't want to dress up as a scary vampire or kitten?

"Appa! But we need costume!" He whined, having a mild tantrum. 

San sighed, they had just gotten back from their schedule for the day and the 2nd youngest little had slipped. Which wasn't a problem, they could do with having much more regular little days, but he had the childish excitement for Halloween. 

"Baby, we can see what we can do, but there's no promises" He said, bringing Yunho down to the sofa and cuddling with the boy. If he could get the littles mind off of Halloween, then there wouldn't be a problem. 

But...once their oldest and loudest little heard the last part of little Yu-Yus' tantrum, he immediately slipped and ran over. 

"Appa, we need to dress up! Halloween is coming up! Yu-Yu was right!" He shouted, having far too much energy after the day they had. 

"Baby..." San sighed. Luckily, Mingi had walked into the room at that point. He heard what was going on and decided to help his fellow caregiver out a bit. 

"Hwa-Hwa, what did appa say to Yu-Yu, huh? Plus, don't forget about our indoor voices please" He reminded, sitting down on the sofa only to get a lap full of a sleepy Yunho. San huffed, seeing the little ditch him for the other caregiver and pulled Seonghwa onto his lap. 

"But...are we gonna dress up? I wanna look scary!" He whined, pouting and snuggling down into Sans embrace, getting quite sleepy himself. 

"I'm sure we can prince. We'll have to see if we're busy on Halloween anyway" Mingi said, causing San to groan as he realised that they most likely weren't free. Which would mean grumpy littles. 

"Let's get you guys to beddie-byes, yeah?"

The caregivers quickly got all the littles to bed and asleep, before they all sat in the lounge, having a little mothers meeting. 

"Well I just spoke with our managers and we do have a schedule on Halloween, so..." Wooyoung went off, letting out a sad sigh as he realised what this would mean. "Plus, it's not like we can do trick or treating anyway...we're idols for gods sake!"

"Hmm...what if.." Jongho trailed off, thinking of a plan. In the end he just drew up a blank, not finding anyway to work around the fact. 

Their little gathering was disturbed by Sans phone ringing. He picked it up and quickly fell into conversation with who ever it was, smiling as the other spoke. The other memebers watched on, wanting to know who it was.

"Yeah, of course! Thank you so much!" He brightly said, hanging up the phone. San looked around, smirk on his lizard-like face and said. "We got a plan"

\-----

The next time the littles come out is 3 days shy of Halloween, and they still didn't have a costume! They were quite upset at the fact. 

Yeosang and Seonghwa were on the floor whining whilst Yunho was sitting at the table, munching on his snack. Hongjoong was also sitting on the floor, but more on Wooyoungs lap as he helped the boy with the large, foam building blocks, staking them up. 

"Daddy, does this mean we aren't having Halloween?" Yeosang pouted up at Mingi, giving him his best puppy dog eyes to try to convince the other. 

"You know we're idols Sangie. As much as daddy wants to take you babies trick or treating, there's a meanie bug going around. And we want you little ones to be nice and safe baby" He said, lying straight to he littles face. 

"Tell you what, why don't we get costumes anyway? You boys can dress up here!" Jongho said, walking into the room with his laptop. Immediately grabbing the attention of the littles. 

"Yes, Yes please!" Seonghwa screeched, quickly standing up and making his way over to their dadda, the others following. 

"You wanna dress up, baby?" Wooyoung softly spoke to the little in his arms who just looked at him with a blank face, suckling on his dummy. 

Not really expecting an answer, Wooyoung lifted the little up and made his way over to their youngest caregiver and the littles that had crowded around him. 

"So, what does everyone want to dress up as?"

"Spiderman!"

"Kitty!"

"Witch!"

Three replies burst out from the littles, causing the caregivers there to chuckle, the others had gone to get dinner ready.

"Okay boys, youre gonna have to tell us again, we couldn't keep up with you all!" Jongho said. 

"Dats because you're old" Yeosang sassily said. 

"Boi" 

The littles chuckled at their caregivers funny reaction. 

"Yu-Yu wants to e Spiderman please!" He cutely requested. 

"Lovely manners Yunnie, thank you"

"Can I be a witch? Pretty please!" Yeosang begged, pulling out his puppy dog eyes once again. 

"Yup, of course baby, and Seonghwa dear?"

"Can I be a kitten please?" He requested. 

"You sure can sweetheart"

Jongho quickly searched up the outfits and made sure to put in their sizes before turning to face Wooyoung. 

"And what about the little leader, hmm?"

"I think pumpkin!" Yeosangs suggestion was met with a whine of displease. Everyone chuckled. 

"What do you wanna be Joongie?" Asking was pretty pointless due to his age, but the little was looking down at daddas laptop, watching him scroll through. Once he saw a particular outfit that caught his eye, he began making grabby hands towards the screen. He leaned forward, almost falling out of the tight hold that Wooyoung had around him. But they were used to him doing this, so it didn't phase them or give them half the amount of anziety that it used to. 

"A bat?" Jongho questioned once he realised what the little was looking at. He tapped on it to pull up a bigger picture and the details of it as the little clapped. 

"Oh my, that's adorable" Wooyoung whispered, looking down at the outfit. "Okay then, it's all done and ordered boys. Now lets get some food into your tummys and off to bed it is!"

\-----

When Halloween did come, they realised that they had a little more to do than the originally thought they did. First off, they were performing infront of a live audience once again, something they had all missed. Then they were to go to the company building and sort things out. Well...that's what the littles thought. 

"But, what about our Halloween...?" Yunho moped as he got in the car with the others after the performance. He quickly sat down and belted himself in, looking over to who sat next to him and began complaining to them. It was Yeosang, and the two complaining had distracted them from realising that they had slipped. 

"Daddy! When we get dressed?!" Yunho called out. Everyone's head shot up once they heard this. The rest of the hyung line quickly slipping as well.

"Yeah, I wanna be a kitty!"

"Wanna be witch and put spells on everyone!"

"Daddaaa"

Came all the replies to what Yunho had said. The others sighed, but they decided to go against what they were originally doing. That being, making them all go to the building expecting a meeting to take place. Instead they just went along with what was going on in the present. Because that's what having kids does to you. 

"Okay little ones, we're nearly there and then we can get dressed, okay?" 

San was met with many cheers as he said that. Quickly, they pulled into the company parking area and filtered out of the car, then straight up to their rest room, where all their costumes were waiting. 

"Yey! Finally!" Yeosang cheered as he began ripping his clothes off to replace them with the witches dress. Everyone laughed at his eagerness as they were all allocated a little to help out. San got Seonghwa, Mingi with Yunho, Sangie with Wooyoung and Jongho with Hongjoong. 

Whilst the others were eager and fast, Jongho took his time. First he had to get a nappy on the boy, otherwise there would be a disaster, then he slowly pulled on the fluffy bat, one piece outfit, pulling the hood over the littles head and cooed down at him. 

"Line up babies! Let momma take a nice picture!" Wooyoung squealed as he pulled out his phone, waiting for everyone to get into the frame. He took a few, but after a while, they said it was enough after Hongjoong lifted his arms up to be carried, a whine coming from his chest, eyes watering as he waited to be in somebodies arms. 

The group quickly got ready. Then, the littles were handed cute little pumpkin buckets and were led out of the room. 

"Was going on appa?" Yunho questioned, eyes following Sans every move as he handed a bucket to the rest of them. 

"Well...we had a little talk with the mangers and..."

"And what appa?" Yeosang questioned, wanting to find out what is going on. 

"Lets go trick or treating babies!" 

The littles squealed out when they heard this, getting overly excited at this. 

"But where appa?" Seonghwa questioned. 

"Here sweetie"

They quickly walk out, Hongjoong being carried by Jongho. 

Together as a group, they made their way around the building, knocking on the doors which the staff members were at. Saying trick or treat with huge smiles on their faces. First they went to the managers room, where they gave them lots of sweets, then to the hair and makeup area, then bbtripping, then the female bbtripping group. Each of them giving them plenty of sweets, almost filling up their buckets. 

In the present, Hongjoong was asleep and Yunho looked very close to it. But he was determind o stay awake to get all the sweets he could!

"Aww, aren't you a bunch of cuties, hmm?" Minji, one of the dances cooed. The littles got shy and tried to hide behind the caregivers, causing the rest of the dances to coo as well. "And, aww. Somebody get a little sleepy!" She squealed, coming over to gently pat his covered head, making sure to not wake him. 

"Sorry, this is our first time seeing the littles" Minyoung said, sheepishly as she too wanted to hug the boys, but she quickly reached into the pot of sweets and dished them out. 

"Have a nice night boys!" They called out. 

"I think it's time we go home" Wooyoung said, seeing the droopy eyes on the littles. No one seemed to oppose the idea, so they quickly found the manager that was supposed to drive them home and got into the van and set off. 

"Can I...haves sweetie?" Yeosang mumbled, eyes closing as he clutched tightly onto the little bucket full of sweets.

Mingi laughed, realising that San was wrong, they wouldn't have to fight with them to make sure they don't eat it all yet. All the littles were asleep!

They quickly got them up to their dorm and into their pyjamas, settling the sleeping babies into bed. Then checked in for the night as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write the other requests i received tomorrow. I just wanted to write this one before Halloween ended. 
> 
> Plus, requests for my Hongjoong centric oneshots are open and request are very much welcomed. 😊


End file.
